This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INVITED LECTURES NCI Cancer Research Imaging Camp, June 19-25, 2008: Laurence Hedlund, Small animal handling for in vivo imaging: basic biological issues Clinical Directions for Molecular Imaging, sponsored by Warren S. Warren, Center for Molecular and Biomolecular Imaging, March 12-13, 2009, Duke University;Laurence Hedlund, High-resolution imaging of the small animal: a sampler from the Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy CO-AUTHOR FOR PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS BY OTHER FACULTY MEMBERS / GRADUATE STUDENTS 17th Scientific Meeting, ISMRM April 18-24, 2009, Honolulu, HI -- H M[unreadable]ller, Z Cleveland, LW Hedlund, B Fubara, GP Cofer, B Driehuys, Direct gas infusion of hyperpolarized 129Xe into blood[unreadable]a new approach to imaging pulmonary perfusion and gas exchange